Talk:Death Tank
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 * 21,153 - 26,422 HP at BR 103 - Ferret37 09:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) PC * 50,000 - 58,000 HP at BR 69 (also corrected page as is found at G-8 not H-8) - CleptoMarcus 21:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC) * 65,000 - 70,000 HP at BR 111 (PC) * 50,000 - 55,000 HP at BR 58 (PC) * 53,393 - 56,934 PC HP at BR 90 - Adie123 12:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) * 43,915 - 60,649 HP at BR 50 (PC) - AvatarAndy 04:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * 39,899 HP at BR 46, lasthit 10,987 (PC) - Tasche 19:21, 15 September 2009 (UTC) * 53 000 - 57 000 HP at BR 65 - Seraphine 18:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hard * 23 155/24 018/26 046 @BR1, * 32 640 @ BR40, * 35 666 @ BR45, * 42 588 @ BR50, * 47 933/49 371 @ BR55, * 55 567 @ BR59+ Zephyr 17:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- I found him at H8 at top of stairs, G8 is middle of stairs near the left wall. Adie123 12:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Appereance criteria Condition "no oarfish at location" is requisite but it is NOT sufficient on PC. :The condition above is the same for all rare mobs at that location. Check Talk:The Aqueducts for the Spawn Table Collection, which is being worked on at the moment. - Adie123 16:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Glasya Labolas CAN be present in Central Sluiceway. Wredniak 21:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) After doing 46 runs the next numbers came out: Out of the 46 runs, 31 had Glasya Labolas present at the Central Sluiceway. All these runs also were without Wailing Larvaes at the East Waterway Control. None of them spawned with Death Tank, but Snowtoad was there every time. I decided not to kill him at first and see how long I could stretch that. In the end, after killing Snowtoad on the 46th run, my next run (47) met all the conditions mentioned so far and I found Death Tank at H8. In my opinion it is safe to considerate that Snowtoad has to be killed before Death Tank will show up. Shijimmy 23:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) XBOX: It's the opposite for me. Trying to find Snowtoad but I always get Death Tank. - Merthos 06:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) PC: I got him without killing Snowtoad as well. On my 15th run it spawn , and i would like to add a new condition for his spawn A single albic quisti must be in the central sliceway where the glaysa labolas usualy spawn you will then find the death tank at the stairs i can confirm this too, if a single albic quisti in the central sliceway, then death tank spawns Darrmok 15:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I would also like to agree that after around 10 tries, an albic qsiti appeared, also triggering a Death Tank spawn. Suikoarke 4:12, 26 September 2009 (PST) This is for anyone playing the PC version and reading all this trying to figure out what is what. On the PC version, the monsters in the central sluice do NOT matter. Snowtoad must be defeated first, then Death Tank will spawn. All that matters is that no Wailing Larva is present. This has been confirmed on multiple playthroughs, of dozens of trips there by more than one person. If no Wailing Larva is present, Snowtoad will spawn. If Snowtoad is dead, Death Tank will spawn on the map instead. By failing to state that Snowtoad must be defeated, people will be look for hours looking for Death Tank in vain (which is required for Guild Rank 3). Snowtoad is not a guild monster on the PC version, so most people won't know it is even there or exists while they look for Death Tank. At least give some mention in the spoiler that Snowtoad WILL be spawned on the map if Death Tank isn't there while no Wailing Larva is present. 11:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :It was removed because that is complete garbage. Death Tank will start spawning either during or after the Slave Traders quest in the Aqueducts. His spawning has nothing to do with Snow Toad what so ever. I've only ever killed Snowtoad once on PC while I've killed Death Tank 6 or 7 times in that many plays through. No 2 unique rares will spawn in a given area at the same time. Snowtoad spawns more frequently than Death Tank so you killing him first simply makes it easier for Death Tank to spawn since the odds are increased when there is only 1 unique rare spawning instead of 2. Your killing Snowtoad and Death Tank spawning after is due to what I stated in the previous sentence and nothing else. If you kill neither Snowtoad or Death Tank and complete the UFO?!? quest for Jager you will have even more trouble spawning either of them since it will introduce Siren spawning as well in Disposal Tank zone. People keep adding Snowtoad as a pre-req for Death Tank spawning, and it keeps being removed because it's not a fact at all, it's just due to the mechanics of spawning. Same thing applies to spawning Bai-Ze in Crookfen if you take out all the Unique rare monsters that don't respawn he will spawn much more frequently than when all the Unique Rares were still able to spawn. Michael 12:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) This was done after the UFO quest was completed. Siren, Snowtoad, Death Tank were never killed before, and The Fiery Gates was still alive and visible as well. What you just said leaves much to be desired. I've seen Siren and Snowtoad spawned at the exact same time, during the UFO quest to be precise. I haven't checked since then if both Siren and Snowtoad were both there after the UFO quest because I don't need to kill them yet, so I left them alive during the quest for later when I could come back and kill them faster to reload and try again for the cores they drop. When I realized I had to kill Death Tank right away to increase the guild rank, I went to search for him. I'd like to know how Siren matters at all about the issue? When I was in Flaumello Tower for example, there were 3 unique rare monsters there all right when I did the quest. Bluetalon, Spiritbeast Ki, and Rapunzel all spawned in one trip to Flaumello Tower. If Siren had any effect whatsoever on the spawning of either Snowtoad or Death Tank (which are in a different area than Siren), why would the Snowtoad be present every single time that the Wailing Larva was not there? Surely the Death Tank would have come up at least once in dozens of tries, or the East Waterway Control would have been empty several times if Siren would prevent them from spawning regardless of the Wailing Larva, but this wasn't the case. I've also had a single Albic Quisti there in the Central Sluice (he appears right infront of the door to the right side) and again, Death Tank did not spawn, Snowtoad was there instead no matter which mobs were present in the Central Sluice. The only condition that mattered was that Wailing Larva had to be not there in order to spawn Snowtoad. Snowtoad was there every single time, and Death Tank would not spawn until Snowtoad died, no matter the mobs in the Central Sluice and no matter what about Siren, and it is fact, not garbage. I finally killed Snowtoad after dozens of trips, and Death Tank was there immediately the next trip in which Wailing Larva was not present. It was just as Shijimmy said. Without his mention here I might have given up on the Death Tank entirely. It could have something to do with being after the UFO quest and if Fiery Gates is visible or not, I don't know, but under those conditions, Snowtoad must die first. Sorry if you think my input is garbage, but I'm sure to someone who is in a similar situation that it may be useful information. 16:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I killed the Death Tank before I killed the Snowtoad. So the statement which says that you have to kill Snowtoad before you could find the Death Tank is not always valid. I agree with Mike that it's only the spawning mechanics; one rare will be easier to spawn if it's the only rare in that area and by killing the Snowtoad - which is a rare and spawns in the same area as the Death Tank - you'll increase the Death Tank's spawning chance. It's not a global fact, but merely an information of certain situation. So, instead of editing the article page again and again - and I know Mike would just undo it again - it would be better if you just add the condition/situation and the information you got in this talk page. DevilHunter0413 02:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :See that's all I ask! If it's not a certain fact use the talk page to mention it. The problem is when you use the main page for uncertainties unnecessary editing and re-editing gets done and makes a mess of the actual factual data that is there. Spawning mechanics are something we never figured out properly because Drake178 vanished and I imagine he's left the project. He started with the code disassembly and spent months on it and now I don't have the time to do that all over again from scratch to catch up so I've left things as they are. All the data I could extract from the tables is up on the wiki, the rest can only be found through disassembling code. Michael 07:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I did this between Slave Traders and the UFO! -quest. I had the spawn after about 15 tries, with 1 albic the name I forgot in the first dungeon area round room and the eastern part with no butterflies -- 20:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Playing the PC version. I couldn't get death tank to spawn before killing snowtoad, not even after 40-45 tries. After killing snowtoad the death tank spawned on second try with albic qsiti on central area. Talk about a wasted afternoon. Is it possible that once snowtoad spawns, death tank is blocked until snowtoad is killed? As such if Death tank spawns first it is easy to get, but if snowtoad spawns first you have to kill it first - at least it seemed that way for me (PC version). :Nope. I got the little guy way before I spawned Snowtoad. In fact, I was having the opposite problem while I was rare hunting. It's just the way the game rolls. Literally. It took me about 2 weeks of wandering around everywhere before I could kill the damn Snowtoad. Zephyr 03:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) (PC) Found Tank between H-7 and H-8 (top of stairs behind Torpedo). Took ~ 6 runs, had Qsiti at Central Sluiceway, Torpedo and Shell present. No Wailing Larva. The Fiery Gates was present. Skelufteay (talk) 22:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Why does the details section house info that appears unrelated to spawn criteria? Just curious, but if things like Albic Qsiti presence are not a determining factor in Death Tank's spawning, why is it there? Torinir 09:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Because whenever we try to remove it someone comes and claims the opposite, which we know to not be true. You can try removing it to see for yourself, maybe you'll have more luck. Drake178 09:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know... I have killed Death Tank 2 times and I don't get the reward. Why?